The movie date
by vampiregurl97
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Jacob decide to go to the movies together and many things will happen. T just bacause i fell like it! :


**Ok so this is my first fan-fic so tell me if you like it… if you have any ideas for a new story tell me and I'll do it (if I know the topic) Oh and I do NOT own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer and I am NOT her. This story is only for the fun of it and is for both Edward and Jacob lovers! ******** hope U like it**

"Do I have to go?" Edward asked helpless as I started to get my cloth ready for tonight's movie night. "Well technically I can't make you do anything" I started and his eyes light up but then I added "But you would go if you really loved me" knowing his weakness I just shrugged and turned to see him glaring at me "That's not fair, you know I love you" he said and then sat down on the bed. I went to him and sat down on his lap "Please, for me and only me" I whispered and leaned down to kiss his neck. He sighed and said "Fine, go change" I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to change. I quickly put on the new blue v-neck blouse Alice had gotten me, my favorite blue jeans that said love on the side, my tennis shoes, and the new jean jacket Edward got me 3 days ago. I ran to my room and Edward wasn't there so I ran down the stairs to find him sitting on my sofa watching T.V.

His eyes widened when he saw me, I knew blue was his favorite color for me to wear and the v-neck cut low but not to low. His eyes turned back to normal, or better said narrowed, when there was a light tap on the door. I hadn't heard the Rabbit pull up but that didn't mean anything when it came to Jacob and the pack. I stuck my hand out and waited for Edward to grab it and we walked to the door hand-in-hand. As soon as I opened the door I saw Jacob wearing a black shirt with his black leather jacket and jeans. I went up to kiss him on the cheek and he said "Hey Bells, _you_ look nice" at the same time that Edward growled almost so low that I could barely hear. I smiled and took his hand with my free hand and started walking to my car. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked when he stopped in the middle of my drive way "Umm, well, no offense but if we take you truck we'll never make it to the theatres… want to take a faster car?" he asked grinning. Oh no, I thought to myself. I sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back" he said and then paused "I'm not leaving you with him" he added looking at Jacob's too innocent face. I sighed and Jacob laughed so I said "Fine, go get the car, I'll be in the house" I said and walked back to un-lock my door and close it behind me. I turned to the window to see Jacob standing there alone and Edward nowhere in sight. Jacob ran to my window and waved. I laughed and went back out, I knew Edward would be mad, but it's not like I didn't trust Jacob. "Hey Bell's, you really do look great" he said coming up to hug me. "Jacob… Ouch" I said at his to hard grip. He laughed and put me down "So, what have you been up to?" I asked as he leaned against the door "Umm, not much, Emily and Sam are still trying to set wedding dates, but they can't decide whether to set it on Valentine's day or on the day they first met, or fell in love actually" He said and I smiled. Emily and I had gotten really close when I had started spending all my time in La Push. I was just about to ask how the pack was doing when I small silver car flashed to a stop in front of me. This small car was defiantly NOT the Volvo, it was flashier than the Volvo and it was clearly more expensive. I recognized it instantly. Edward Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, his favorite car. Of course Edward would use this excuse of driving out of town and showing of in front of Jake to drive it. I rolled my eyes when I saw the expression on Jacobs face. It was a mix between shook, amazement, disgust, and of course the expression any guy would have when they saw their favorite car. Edward got out of the driver side with a visible smile on his lips and opened the passenger door for me. I ran and got in as Jacob got in the back seat still not fully recovered. Edward flashed to the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. It made a purring sound that made Jacob's face go even whiter than before. I tried not to laugh and failed when Edward exploded of into hysterics. "You act like you've never seen a sports car before" he said when he finished laughing and then drove off to Port Angles. I turned on the radio and leaned back trying not to look to tense at the speed of the car. I looked at the speed dial and it marked 120. I gasped and they both asked "What's wrong?" at the same time. "Um, speed" I said and Edward grinned. That was the first time we had spoken science getting into the car and then Jacob asked UN willingly "How fast can you go?" Edward smiled and said "You want to find out" clearly a rhetorical question. "No!" I screamed to late as Edward pressed down on the peddle and I was thrown back against my seat. I locked my jaw trying to hold back my scream when I saw the needle on 200mph. We got to the theatre in less time than I thought possible thanks t Edwards maniac driving. Jacob got out of the car a little dazed by the car and then recovered himself when Edward put his arm around my waist, his hard mask returned as he took my hand. We walked to the ticket stand and I asked them both "What do you want to see?" "Anything's fine with me" Edward said and then Jacob added "I want to see '_My bloody Valentines' _Jacob said and grinned and then added "Unless it will be too hard for the bloodsucker not to attack the screen when he sees the blood. Edward rolled his eyes and went up to the cash register "3 tickets to see 'My bloody Valentines'" The girl in their fluttered her eye lids and said "Here you are sir, would you like your award now or later?" she asked. "What prize?" Jacob asked at the same time I rolled my eyes. "The prize for the hottest guy to come to the movies in forever" she said and Jacob gagged. Edward laughed and took the tickets as we walked in "You know I'm going to stop going out with you to dinner or movies if all the girls are going to start flirting with you" I said and Edward laughed "That's disgusting, I don't know what _they_ see in you anyways" Jacob said clearly speaking about me. Edward just laughed again and I smiled. We walked up to the snacks desk and on the way 3 girls, probably 19 or 20, walked by us giggling when they saw Edward "Ugh" Jacob complained and I laughed at Edwards amusement. We stopped at the counter and Edward asked "What do you want? I'm paying?" I looked and said "I'll just get the number 2 combo" Edward nodded and turned to the lady "A number 2 combo with a sprite" and then he un-willingly turned to Jacob "What do you want?" "I'll have a number 4 combo" Edward rolled his eyes as the lady went to get us our orders. I looked to see the number 4 combo included an extra large pop-corn, a soda, a hot dog, skittles, and nachos, it was clearly for at least 4 people but I knew Jacob could probably eat it all. "Pig" Edward murmured when she was gone. He laughed and I smiled "That's Jacob" I said which made Jacob laugh harder. The lady came up with my medium pop-corn and sprite and then handed Jacob the big tray full of food. "Is that all; is there _anything_ I can get you? Pop-corn, a drink, my number?" She asked looking at Edward. He laughed and took my stuff in one hand putting his arm around me and walked away. "Five girls in less than 7 minutes? That has to be a new record" I said and Jacob rolled his eyes. I took them to sit at the very back corner Edward against the wall, me in the middle, and Jacob on my other side. I put Edward against the wall knowing that if I put him on the side all the girls would be fighting over the seat next to him. "Well bloodsucker, if the blood gets to intense for you, just say so" Jacob said grinning. Edward growled to low for human ears and put his arm around me. I snickered when Jacob took my hand remembering my date with Mike and Jacob. "What's funny?" Edward asked and I turned to look at Jacob "just remembering the first time I went to the movies with Jake" Jacob laughed and added "You mean when you took me and that Mike Newton to see that horror movie and he ended up puking everywhere?" he asked and we both laughed again. "You went out with Mike Newton?" Edward asked grinding his teeth "Umm, not in that sense, but yes" I said and laughed at his expression. I took a handful of pop corn as the movie started. In the first 10 minutes of the movie I had already seen 5 dead men and a nurse getting killed. I tried not to throw up when I saw the room filled with blood and closed my eyes leaning against Edward, then I remembered Edward, I turned to see him smiling at me but his topaz eyes looked a little to solid than usual. I was about to ask him if he wanted t leave when he shook his head already knowing what I would ask. I screamed when I saw the kids going into a mine and buried my head into Edward's chest dropping my pop corn on the floor. He laughed and I got back up blushing. After all I've been through you would think I could watch this movie and laugh, but after all, I was only human. I screamed a lot and that night and when the movie ended I got up graciously. My pop corn still all over the floor I looked over to see Jacob's food all gone and him smiling as he got up. "That movie was awesome" he said and I shook my head "That movie was disgusting" I said and then Jacob added "Well, for your vamp it was probably delicious" I punched him in the arm and Edward rolled his eyes. I went straight for the bathroom to splash water at my face and trying to push back the churning in my stomach from seeing so much gore. When I got out I saw Jacob and Edward glaring at each other and rolled my eyes "Can't you to be civilized?" while I took their hands. Edward quickly out his arm around my waist and Jacob glared at him.

We started to the car when Edward asked "hey do you want something to eat" I groaned and he laughed "What?" "You expect me to be able to eat after _that_?" I asked and they both laughed. I started walking towards the street and Edward's arms were around my waist in the next millisecond. "Where are you going?" he asked "To McDonalds" I said and then Jacob came up behind me "I thought you didn't want to eat" he said in a tight voice probably due to Edward's contact. I rolled my eyes and started walking forward and they followed. I quickly got in the middle and we started walking forward. "No, it is not" Edward said answering an un-spoken question. I lifted my eyebrows and he said "Jacob asked me how I could just sit there and watch that… and if I had the urge to jump into the screen" I laughed and we walked in. We went straight to the ordering booth and I was relieved to see a guy behind the counter, I don't know if I could take another girl flirting with _my_ boyfriend. I got a plane sandwich with fries and a soda while Jacob ordered an extra large deluxe burger with extra large fries and a big drink. "Shish" Edward said when we went out to the playground area and sat down "how can you _still_ be hungry, seriously, if you lived with my family we would already be broke" Edward said and we laughed. I took a bite of my burger and saw Edward looking at it. "Do you want a piece?" I asked jokingly I was surprised to see his eyes narrow and he nodded "Seriously?" I asked shocked and Jacob raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and went to sit next to him; I picked up the burger and stuffed a piece into his mouth. He chewed for 5 seconds before he went to the garbage can to spit it out. Jacob and I broke into a roar of laughter when he came back with the funniest expression on his face. "How was it?" I managed to get out between laughter "better than the pizza" he said which made me laugh even harder. "Now this is a time when I wish I would bring a camera with me" Jacob said and high fived me. Edward rolled his eyes and murmured "Oh just eat your damn food already" which made us start laughing again. We recovered after a minute and started eating again. I finished my food quickly and Jacob finished at the exact same time as me even though his order was twice the size of mine. Jacob threw our stuff away and when I got up I noticed that the place was practically empty except for a few other people inside so I took my shoes of "Bell, what are you doing?" Edward asked as I took them off. I just ran to the play area and started climbing to the top. Edward and Jacob started snickering and I winked "Coming?" I asked them and they took their shoes of to come after me. I ran to the slide and slid down as they climbed up. I looked up to see them at the top staring at me with an amused expression "What?" I asked confused "Well sweetheart, you look like a little kid playing" I laughed and climbed back up barely aware that the people inside were staring at us. When I came back up Jacob and Edward were sitting cross legged in the entry of the slide and I ran into Edward's lap. Jacob gagged when he put his arms around me and I rolled my eyes "What are they thinking" I asked Edward looking back at the people staring at us "well, they're thinking that were acting immature for our age and that we better not break this" I laughed and got up to go to jump into the pool of colorful balls. Edward jumped after me and Jacob came next. We all started laughing when we heard the people inside snickering and I fell back into the balls. I came back up and said sarcastically "I wonder _who_ could last the longest down there" Edward laughed and went down. Jacob rolled his eyes and I laughed. I suddenly felt myself being pulled under and I screamed while he pulled me down. His arms were suddenly around me as I felt his lips touch mine for one second before he pulled away. I came back up blushing and Jacob was looking at us confused which quickly turned to suspicious when he saw my cheeks all red. Edward came back up after a minute and laughed "That was fu, but it gets uncomfortable to not breath after a while" "Yeah, only a bit" I said and we laughed. I was kind of surprised when Jacob joined in the laughter, I hadn't realized till now that we were actually having a nice time and I smiled. "Let's go" Edward said and then added "before Charlie kills me for getting you home late… though I doubt he'll mind if Jacob tells him he's with us" he said looking at him Jacob grinned and I said "Fine, but we have to go down the slide" I said and raced up the steps. Jacob and Edward quickly followed and Jacob flew down the slide, I quickly followed after and Edward right behind me. I laughed as the 3 of us hit the floor and got up to put my shoes on. We walked back to the car laughing the whole way there. Edward turned on the radio to full volume and I didn't even mind the speed this time. Edward drove us to the borderline I assumed and Jacob got out. "Bye Bells" he said and I said "Wait" before he left they both turned to stare at me and I said "I just wanted to say thank you for not fighting with each other and for letting me have a nice time with _both_ of you, as my best friend and boyfriend" Jacob smiled and smiled. He waved as we drove off. i leaned against Edward on the way and then remembered him kissing me in the ball pit and asked "So why did you kiss me down there?" I said blushing. He laughed and said "Kind of like a little kid having his first kiss under the ball pit at McDonalds?" and I laughed. He dropped me of and said "I'll be back later" I smiled and leaned over to kiss him before running into my house. I knew I would always remember this night.


End file.
